


7 Minutes In Heaven

by GuiltyFurry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyFurry/pseuds/GuiltyFurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A classic game of Spin The Bottle leads you and Asriel into the closet together</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes In Heaven

“Alright, you’re up next, c'mon!” Your friend cheers you on as you spin the bottle as hard as you can. The whole group of humans and monsters starts hooting and hollering, wondering whom you’re about to enter the closet with.

  
As the bottle slows down, everyone holds their breath. Butterflies flutter in your stomach, wondering why you decided to join in the with this stupid game. It was probably the few drinks you and everyone else had.

  
The bottle stops on a boy to your right. The butterflies get even more excited and your heart stops. It landed on the one person you wanted it to, as well as the person you didn’t want it to the most.

  
“Oh come on. Asriel? He’s boring, spin it again,” one of the monsters cries out.

  
“No!” You and Asriel called out at the same time, and stare at each other, mad blushes reddening both of your cheeks. The crowd goes wild.

  
You take one more swig of your drink; Asriel finishes the last mouthfuls of his beer and makes his way over to you, lifting you to your feet. With one hand on your hip, he guides you to the closet with the whole gang in tow. You give them all a wink, hyping them up even more.

  
You close the door behind you. You can just make out Asriel in the dim but rather spacious closet. It looks like he’s grinning, maybe; he’s not exactly looking right at you.

  
“So,” he starts. “Did you say ‘no’ because you didn’t want to spin again, or…” He trails off as you leap forward and kiss him on his snout.

  
“Actually I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” you say, blushing harder than ever. You can’t believe you just did that! It must have been the alcohol, because you would never embarrass yourself like that!

  
Asriel replies quickly, “good because I’ve wanted to do this for a while too.” In one quick motion he has one hand behind your head and the other hand holding your rear. He slams you into the door with a loud thud, and darts his tongue between your lips.

  
You don’t have the chance to be surprised; you’re already enjoying the sensation of his tongue on yours. It’s more narrow than a human tongue, but also thicker, and longer. Your tongue dances with his in a long, sloppy kiss. You can’t hold back your moaning, and you’ve already forgotten your friends.

  
Asriel pulls away to catch his breath. “Six minutes left,” he says, grabbing you by the hips. As he places plenty of kisses down your neck and along your collarbone, you can feel the bulge in his pants grind up against your crotch. Your moaning intensifies as he brings his lips to your ear.

  
“Don’t hold back,” he whispers. “Even better, make it loud. Pretend you’re enjoying it a lot more than you are.” With that, he lowers himself and trails his fingers down your body, squeezing your breast along the way, until he comes to your pants. You can hear the faint zip as he opens them.

  
Asriel doesn’t waste any time; he spreads your lips and puts his tongue inside. The length of it isn’t lost on you, as he sticks it in further than you were expecting.

  
“Ohhhh, Asriel~” you whimper. It feels so much better than you dreamed. His tongue moves in and out, licking up the wetness of your inner walls.

  
He doesn’t stay for long though. Suddenly his tongue is back out and toying with your clit. The sensation makes you shout and shudder, and your legs start feeling a little wobbly.

  
“Ohh, fuck!” It’s too much for you to handle. You climax with Asriel’s tongue moving furiously on your clit, stroking up and down and side to side like a madman. But he won’t quit.

  
You feel something hard against your lips again. He pushes his finger inside of you, still eating you out. His fingers are a bit thicker than a human’s. It feels incredible inside of you.

  
“Oh my god, oh fuck Asriel, fuck!” You’re not even exaggerating; you never were. He feels incredible with his tongue and his finger inside of you. Your legs are shaking now, just from the thought of it.

  
You reach down to steady yourself, and find the horns set on the top of his head. A sudden moan comes from his mouth. His horns must be sensitive, but you grab them roughly and pull him even further into your crotch.

 

  
You let out a scream as you cum again. Words fail you at this stage; all that matters to you is Asriel’s tongue lapping up your mess from his lips. He pulls his fingers away and stands back up, a satisfied smile on his face and unquenchable lust in his eyes.  
“Maybe I could meet you at your place tomorrow night?” He catches his breath as you take a moment to zip up your pants.

  
“Actually,” you whisper in your most arousing voice that you can manage, “I kinda hoped you could meet me tonight at my place. Maybe I can repay the favour?”

  
He leans in for a kiss, much gentler this time. You can just taste yourself on his tongue, savoring the feeling of it in your mouth again.

  
“That sounds great,” he says, “but what are we gonna do for this last minute?”

  
You reach down and grab his bulge. “I’ve got an idea.” You start to tease him through his pants, rubbing up and down his shaft.

  
Asriel moans, just loud enough to be heard through the door. You join in with the noise, playing it up a bit for the crowd outside. You keep it up, positioning yourself in front of him and pushing yourself against him.

  
“Asriel, fuck, how can you do that again so soon?” You call out. He looks confused for a moment, or maybe he’s just too caught up in your touching. You pull your hand away and start grinding on his erection, watching his reaction the whole time.

  
You count the seconds carefully, and the both of you call out each other’s name louder and louder. With just ten second left, you pull away, sidle up next to him and cross your arms, still crying out as he does the same.

  
The door flies open and everyone watches you screaming each other’s name. The whole group looks disappointed, and you can’t help but laugh. As you leave the closet, hand in hand with Asriel, you start to imagine what you’ll get up to later tonight.


End file.
